Modify Plants vs. Zombies
This will tell you how to Modify Plants vs. Zombies. Modification will allow you to change the art, sound (and else) of Plants vs. Zombies. Before Modifying There is a file called "main.pak" which contain files that you are using later on to edit. You'll have to extract the pack first. http://www.mediafire.com/?y2jd4tnmjlg *data: Contains the game's font. *properties: In this folder, only LawnStrings.txt should be messed with. This file contains all the texts in the game, like almanac entries, Crazy Dave's speeches, etc. Game of The Year version has a new file: ZombatarTOS.txt (Zombatar's Terms Of Service), but it's NOT recommended that you mod this file, since you may violate some laws. *compiled: This folder contains files in a .compiled format, and they define the body parts placement and movements of characters in the game (For more info see this topic). Modifying them is possible, but pretty difficult (See this topic) *images: Contains various images (but not all, unlike what the name suggests) in the game, like lawns backgrounds, items in the game, etc. *particles: Contains images for "particles" like splats, chunks, explosions,... and zombie heads when they're decapitated. *reanim: Contains the characters' body parts, like plants, zombies, Crazy Dave, and more. This can be used to change pictures and stats of plants. *sound: Like what the name suggests, this folder contains various sounds of the game and could be modified like the images too. Most of them are in .ogg format, with the exception of 2 in .au format. The game's music is in here too, in .mo3 format. Change venue Go to images folder, find background1.jpg (Day), then copy the file to your folder and edit it with photo editor (Example: Adobe Photoshop). After editing, replace the original file in the images folder to the file you have created. Change Almanac Entry Go to properties folder, open "LawnStrings.txt". then find the entry you want to edit. For example: PEASHOOTER_DESCRIPTIONPeashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. {SHORTLINE} {KEYWORD}Damage:{STAT} normal {SHORTLINE} {FLAVOR}How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Then change the text accordingly. After that, save the text file. The meanings of the words surrounded by an { or }: Almanac: *SHORTLINE - Just like the keyboard key: "Enter" *KEYWORD - a word describing what damage or things it does. *STAT - makes letters red *FLAVOR - the description of the plant and/or zombie. Only seen at almanac entry Crazy Dave: *PLAYER_NAME - Your name. *NO_CLICK - Triggers Crazy Dave without clicking. Just mouse it. Used at shop. *NO_SOUND - Makes Crazy Dave speech silent. Used at shop. *SCREAM - Makes Crazy Dave scream. Get Survival: Roof (Night) #Go to Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, then quit after a while. #Change the value to Whack a Zombie and kill every Zombie (including Zomboss) and collect sun. #Then Change it to Survival: Roof or Survival: Roof (Hard). #COMPLETE. Switch Plants You can make a Peashooter give sun or a Sunflower lob melons if you want. All you have to do is go into the compiled/reanim folder and switch two files (like Sunflower and Peashooter). Make sure the names are the exact same or the game will not be able to start. If you want to have two of the same sprite for plants, just duplicate the file for Sunflower.reanim, and call another one Threepeater.reanim. Make sure the real Threepeater file is renamed something else. You can do this with other images too, like making the Melon-pult shoot wheels, or you can make the pictures for anything change. Cheats . Category:Cheats